


Руины человечности

by IchigoYouhei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanonland, Mild Gore, Other, Prosthesis, Rated For Violence, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYouhei/pseuds/IchigoYouhei
Summary: Центральное отделение Департамента полиции Детройта пострадало от пожара. Гэвин Рид страдает от необходимости учиться жить вместе с новой рукой и новым напарником.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. 0

_Так говорит Господь Бог костям сим: вот, Я введу дух в вас, и оживете._

_И обложу вас жилами, и выращу на вас плоть, и покрою вас кожею, и введу в вас дух, и оживете, и узнаете, что Я Господь._

_Иез. 37: 5-6_

Первым, что Гэвин увидел, когда открыл глаза, был ад. Именно такой, каким он его представлял, когда вообще об этом задумывался: до боли белый потолок и такие же мучительные стены. Чертовой жестянки в его фантазиях не было, но вот наяву он вполне был, сидел на стуле возле кровати — идеально прямая спина, руки, сложенные на коленях, закрытые глаза — что еще больше добавляло его личному аду выразительности.

Очевидно, явился доводить его и после смерти. Как будто ему мало старого алкаша, наверняка еще, в отличие от него самого, коптящего и без того уже закопченное небо.

В том, что он умер, Рид не сомневался вообще: обычно он просыпался на собственном продавленном диване, только в совсем уж паршивые дни разбавляя столом в участке. Белый ад с болью и слабостью во всем теле не входил ни в один из вариантов.

Гэвин хотел было сказать, чтобы тупая консерва убиралась к своему алкоголику и не терзала его хотя бы в загробной жизни, но пересушенная глотка выдала только невнятный, жалкий хрип.

Светодиод на консервном виске немедленно мигнул желтым, Коннор медленно повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на источник звука, и Рид еще больше уверился, что он в аду.  
Потому что только там жестянка могла смотреть на него этими убийственно ледяными глазами.  
— Воды, детектив? — не менее ледяным голосом вопросило адское пластиковое отродье.  
Рид мог только снова беспомощно захрипеть, что, очевидно, было принято за согласие. Коннор встал и вышел в коридор, наконец оставив его одного. Возможно, на веки вечные.  
Впрочем, он не надеялся, что ему так повезет.

Что-то было не так. Кроме того, конечно, что он застрял в аду, который похож на больничную палату, и теперь вынужден пялиться в белый потолок до конца Вселенной, а все тело болело и лицо казалось ободранным о наждачную бумагу.  
Рид как раз собирался его потрогать, когда осознал, что именно.

Он не чувствовал правую руку.

Гэвину потребовалась целая бесконечная минута, прежде чем он, мысленно костеря себя похлеще, чем прежде некоторых жестянок, набрался смелости заглянуть под тонкое больничное одеяло.

Руки там не было.

Был протез.

Отвратительно чужеродный, лежащий на простыне как большая дохлая рыбина.

Белый, выпуклый, как мелкочешуйчатое брюхо, выставленное кверху. На покрасневшее, воспаленное соединение с плечом лучше было и не смотреть.

Рид бы с радостью чем-нибудь заблевал и протез, и невероятно стерильный пол, но внутри, судя по ощущениям, было так же стерильно и сухо. Он с трудом подавил бесплодный рвотный позыв и откинулся обратно на подушку, в таких же бесплодных попытках игнорировать _это_ , лежащее рядом.

_Сколько же он тут провалялся?_

Гэвин бы хотел сказать, что ничего не помнит, но он помнил. Помнил почти пустой вечером участок, оранжевые отблески на гладком пластике собственного терминала, удушливый дым, забивающий глотку, и себя самого, теряющего сознание. Очевидно, потерявшего его навсегда.

Дверь едва слышно приоткрылась, возвращая дьявольского пластикового Коннора с пластиковым стаканчиком чего-то прозрачного в руке.

Хоть бы там был яд, что ли.

— Вы сами, детектив? Или вам помочь? — тон равнодушно-заботливый, как у офисных андроидов, спрашивающих, не хочет ли он кофе, пока ждет. Коннор его воспоминаний был поживее, но они, в конце концов, в аду.

Рид зло захрипел, что должно было означать первое, и выдернул стаканчик из пластиковой руки.

То есть, не выдернул, потому что чертов протез остается на месте. Приходится использовать левую руку, которая еще и трясется сильнее, чем у Андерсона. Естественно, он расплескивает треть, пока несет ко рту, и еще треть, когда пытается отпить.

— Разрешите, детектив, я помогу, — обманчиво мягко сказал Коннор и ловко перехватил стаканчик, уверенным движением поднося его к пересохшим губам Рида.  
Рид забыл, что еще полминуты назад он страстно хотел, чтобы его напоили ядом, и со всей оставшейся силы оттолкнул и адскую машину, и его стаканчик. Вода проливается на него и на постель, но ему плевать.  
— Кх-х… Пошел, кх… ты, — прошипел Гэвин. Он предпочитал помереть от обезвоживания, чем унижаться и пить из рук какой-то жестянки.

Впрочем, мозг вскоре подсказывает, что умирать от обезвоживания необязательно и где-то в коридоре есть кулер. Осталось до него дойти.  
Ноги подозрительно плохо слушаются, и Рид начинает подозревать, что ему вкатили лошадиную дозу обезболивающего, которое все равно толком не действует, а то и еще чего похуже.  
К счастью, на нем обычная больничная пижама, а не хреновина с завязками и голой жопой, так что он встает и идет. Спотыкаясь, стиснув зубы, но идет.

Открыть дверь одной левой рукой, которая еще и плохо слушается — затея так себе. Рид, впрочем, кое-как справляется. Протез при ходьбе бьет его в бок, а еще с мерзким пластиковым звуком ударяется об дверь.

Он морщится, но все равно идет. И спиной чувствует пристальный ледяной взгляд.

— Вам нельзя вставать, детектив.

Рид молча показал консерве уцелевший средний палец и вышел.

В коридоре как-то… чересчур мирно для ада. Медсестры, редкие спешащие врачи, старик с планшетом, сидящий в кресле. И вожделенный кулер неподалеку, который райски полон.

Гэвин ковыляет до него с мрачной целеустремленностью. И сталкивается с почти невыполнимой задачей: налить воды в стаканчик.  
Но даже после минутного сражения с трясущейся левой рукой он все еще не готов сдаться.  
— А, насрать, — бурчит он и наклоняется прямо к крану. Ребра неожиданно протестуют и все равно больше льется мимо, чем ему в рот, но Рид пьет так жадно, давясь и отплевываясь, что умирающий в пустыне показался бы рядом с ним жалким симулянтом.

Очевидно, в аду райского блаженства не бывает. Потому что едва он успел постоять пару секунд, почти счастливо жмурясь, его обхватила пластиковая рука. И потянула в сторону палаты.

— Я сказал, вам пока нельзя вставать, детектив.  
Голос просто чудовищно ледяной. Холоднее, чем вылизанная больничная плитка под босыми ридовскими ногами.

Рид, разумеется, дергается. И, разумеется, это не дает никакого эффекта. Более того, его тащат обратно в кровать, несмотря на (по мере сил) отчаянное сопротивление. На глазах у всего коридора.

Унизительно.

Рид мысленно поклялся, что сделает из жестянки пластиковую отбивную, как только будет владеть хотя бы одной конечностью полноценно. И плевать, что с ним потом сделают старый алкаш и Киберлайф, если они вообще еще существуют на этом (том) свете. А до тех пор, он, так и быть, полежит, накопит злость.  
— Слышь, тостер. Ты какого хера такой наглый стал? Сбежал от своего алкоголика?  
— Кого вы имеете в виду, детектив Рид?  
Рид начинает думать, что он был прав насчет того, что чертов Андерсон еще не сдох, и адский Коннор еще не успел иметь удовольствие с ним познакомиться, но тут он наконец заметил цифры на консервной униформе. RK900. Не 800, как у тостера. Да и сама форма вроде бы другая.  
— Ну Андерсона, — пробурчал Гэвин. — Или я сдох, а он нет?  
— Вы вполне живы, детектив Рид, а с лейтенантом Андерсоном работает Коннор. Прошу прощения, детектив, я не представился. Мое имя Ричард.  
И что ты за хер такой, хочет спросить Рид. Но не успевает.

— С сегодняшнего дня я ваш напарник.

И вот тут-то детектив Гэвин Рид понял, что он действительно в аду.


	2. 1

— Детектив.  
Рид стискивает зубы, но молчит.  
— Вы не сможете игнорировать меня вечно, детектив Рид.  
Рид глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Посчитал до пяти. Почему-то не помогло.  
— Детектив.  
— А очень бы, блядь, хотелось тебя игнорировать вечно! — взрывается Гэвин, наконец поворачиваясь. Протез остается за спиной, приходится перекладывать его за собой, и от этого к горлу снова подкатывает какая-то неясная тошнота.  
— Мне нахрен не нужен напарник, понимаешь? Тем более тостер.  
— Тостер?  
Рид кривится. Вот, вот почему его это все так раздражает.  
— Андроид. Нам уже дали Коннора, нахуя еще и тебя?  
— Я улучшенная модель.

Риду хочется разбить эту холодную, ничего не выражающую пластиковую рожу об спинку кровати и таким образом ее улучшить. Наверное, единственное, почему он этого не делает — осознание временного тостерного превосходства. Ну и немножко мысль о той сумме, которую он потом будет должен Киберлайф.

— А, то есть ты круче тостера? Ладно, будешь мультиваркой.

Улучшенная консерва равнодушно пожала плечами, отчего начала раздражать еще больше. Тот же Коннор если и не начал бы протестовать, то хотя бы изобразил легкое недовольство на лице.

Да, Гэвин Рид, кто бы мог подумать, что настанут времена, когда ты станешь почти скучать по чертовой жестянке с оральной фиксацией.

— Так вот, детектив, как своему напарнику, вы обязаны мне помочь и рассказать, что помните о своем последнем пребывании в участке.  
Рид даже не сразу находится с ответом, пялясь на каменное мультиварочное ебло. Ебло пялится на него в ответ.  
— Я обязан? Тебе? Нихуя я, блядь, тебе ничем не обязан. Съебал отсюда. Немедленно, или я тебя так улучшу, что родной Киберлайф не узнает.  
Мультиварка открывает рот. Закрывает. Снова открывает. Диод коротко мигает желтым.  
— Я еще вернусь, детектив Рид. Сейчас я нужен капитану Фаулеру.

И наконец сваливает.

— Слава Киберлайф, блядь, — в пустоту сказал Рид и закрыл лицо рукой.

Лицо само по себе говорить не умело, но судя по ощущениям от соприкосновения с рукой, оно бы обматерило владельца с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Рид наконец решился его ощупать — уже намного осторожнее — а потом ощупать еще.

Под пальцами, помимо непременной уже боли, ощущались бинты и еще какая-то херь. Пластырь, что ли? Черт его знает.  
Бинты, в общем-то, много где были. После второй короткой пододеяльной экзаменации — и очередного явления омерзительного протеза — он в этом убедился. И это нихрена не радовало.  
Отчасти потому, что за возней с жестянкой он не заметил всей дерьмовости собственного состояния.  
Жестянка как бы была в этом не виновата, но… Но была.

Рид очень долго — по крайней мере, ему так кажется — просто лежит с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь выискать где-то между болью, слабостью и тошнотой место, где можно хоть немного поспать.

Не получается.

Да и еще эта ебаная жестянка.

Дверь открывается, и Рид уже готов обороняться, но это всего лишь медсестра. Какая-то там Эллен. С приятным голосом, извиняющимся за доставляемые неудобства, и не менее приятными руками, которые, впрочем, делают ему очень неприятно, вкалывая лекарство и меняя бинты. Но он готов потерпеть, только бы никаких консерв больше.

Интересно, симпатичная она или нет.

Гэвин приоткрывает один глаз и видит чертов номер на униформе.

— Да блядь, за что мне это все?  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Рид?.. — консервная Эллен застыла на месте, в одной руке таблетка, в другой — снова вода.  
— Я спрашиваю, какого хера мне прислали жестянку? Проваливай отсюда и не прикасайся ко мне.  
— Боюсь, я вынуждена настаивать, мистер Рид, вам необходимо принять все назначенные препараты.

Пластиковая рука с таблеткой неумолимо приближалась к его лицу, и Рида это категорически не устраивало. Может, чувствуй он себя хоть немного лучше, этого бы не было. Может, если бы не этот адский лже-Коннор, одним своим видом изгадивший ему все дальнейшее существование, он бы стерпел.

Но он делает то, что делает: ударяет по протянутой руке. Таблетка отлетает куда-то на пол, жестянка пошатывается. И уходит без единого слова.  
Никакого тебе адского упрямства и настойчивости.

— Два избиения андроидов за день, так держать, Гэвин Рид, — пробормотал Рид. Думать, что ему паршиво из-за сделанного, ему не хочется, так что он списал все на дерьмовое состояние. — Так держать, Гэвин Рид.

Почти сразу появляется некий доктор Барретт. Наверняка жестянка наябедничала. На этот раз — точно человек, если, конечно, уже не начали делать толстых андроидов.  
Гэвин выныривает только на середине его очередной фразы, отвлеченный мерзким, выкручивающим ощущением в области плеча. Интересно, что именно из того, что должно было оказаться у него внутри, упало на пол.

— ...мне не совсем понятно решение поместить вас именно к нам, офицер Рид, но все же…  
— Детектив, — прервал его Рид. Что тут, нахрен, непонятного? Очевидно, Фаулер из шкуры вылез, но засунул его в какую-то пафосную больничку с консервами, прикрываясь заботой о пострадавшем подчиненном. Ясно как день.  
— Что?  
— Детектив Рид. Не офицер.  
— Прошу прощения, детектив Рид. Так вот, как я уже говорил, мы были бы весьма признательны, если бы вы не препятствовали лечению и выполнению нашими сотрудниками своих обязанностей. Уверяю, они все квалифицированные работники и…  
— Просто пришлите мне человека и все! Это что, блядь, так сложно?  
— Боюсь, что да. Единственный органический сотрудник на этой должности сейчас, к сожалению, находится в отпуске.  
— Органический сотрудник? Да вы тут охуели все, робоёбы? Что не так со словом “человек”?  
— Я вижу, детектив Рид, нам не удастся прийти к согласию? В таком случае, мы будем вынуждены связаться с вашими родственниками.  
— Ага, блядь, удачи, — усмехнулся Гэвин, когда дверь в очередной раз закрылась. Кому он там собрался звонить? Фаулеру, что ли? Даже думать смешно.

Плечо одарило его еще более мерзким спектром ощущений, доселе Ридом невиданных, и за ними он уже не видел очевидного.  
Чувствуй он себя хоть немного лучше, это самое очевидное ударило бы его прямо в лицо.

На этот раз он лежал действительно долго, потому что за окном начинает понемногу темнеть. В палату буквально прокрадывается какая-то жестянка, разносящая еду, оставляет тарелку на столике рядом с кроватью и сбегает. Видимо, уже наслышан.  
Что ж, тем лучше.

Гэвин заглянул в тарелку. Какая-то невнятная каша. Он бы скорее застрелился, чем добровольно стал жрать такое. Но приходилось признать: сейчас ничто другое в него бы попросту не влезло.  
В него влезают целых пять ложек — на вкус еще хуже, чем на вид — и он даже честно пытается потом удержать их в себе.

Не получается.

Хренова каша возвращается на свет божий столь же стремительно, как тот андроид, который недавно отсюда убежал. Рид едва успел подставить тарелку, потому что заблевать себя — больше не в его приоритетах.

Он не может контролировать собственные конечности, собственную жизнь, а теперь еще и пожрать не может? Так держать, Гэвин Рид.

Потом была еще одна консервная медсестра — какая-то другая на этот раз, порыжее — снова ушедшая ни с чем. Но хотя бы забрала тарелку с этой дрянью.

Потом дверь в который раз открылась. Рид хотел было возмутиться: его палата — не проходной двор, в конце концов.  
Но это была всего лишь Тина, милая, славная Тина.

Рид, наверное, еще никому в своей жизни не был так рад.

— Еле пустили, — Тина нахмурилась, плюхнувшись на край кровати, и посмотрела на него. — Выглядишь паршиво.  
— Да ты просто мастер комплиментов и утешения умирающих, Тин-тин, — кивнул Гэвин, за что не получил только потому, что и без того разваливался.  
— Ты не умираешь. Напугал всех только, говнюк.  
— Кого “всех”, Тин-Тин? Фаулера, что ли? Так он, небось, счастлив был меня сюда засунуть. Или, может, старый алкаш сильно расстроился, когда я поджарился? В запой ушел и плачет по ночам в подушку?  
Тина молчала, только мяла край одеяла в руках, и это Гэвину не понравилось.  
— Тин-Тин?..  
— Может, и ушел.  
— Не, хрень. Не верю. Придумай что-нибудь получше.

Но тут до Рида наконец дошло.

— Гляди-ка, чувство вины замучило! Это ведь он последним уходил, а, Тин-Тин? Он же без своей жестянки уже вовремя и не справляется!  
Тина все так же молча кивнула.  
— Ну и хуй с ним, пусть сопьется теперь окончательно.

Всю минутную радость Рида как ветром сдувает. Из-за какого-то алкаша у него теперь на одну руку меньше, чем могло бы быть.

— Он не знал, что все так получится, Гэвин. А если бы разбудил тебя, ты бы на него наорал.  
— Да похуй, Тин-Тин.  
— Гэвин.  
— Мне его облизывать теперь?  
— Нет. Но когда еще кто-нибудь придет, не веди себя как…  
— Как мудак?  
— ...как обычно.

Когда. Не если. Что ж.

Рид вздыхает.  
— Ладно. Но только ради тебя, Тин-Тин.

Тина наконец оставила в покое измученное одеяло и достала из кармана телефон, положив его рядом с Гэвином. Тот, на удивление, совершенно не пострадал.  
— Ключи тоже у меня.  
— Оставь себе. Как… как они там?  
— Скучают, — пожала плечами Тина.

Нихрена они, конечно, не скучали, но Рид все равно невольно улыбнулся.

— Я тебе еще кое-что из вещей принесла, но у меня все отобрали. Типа, не стерильное.  
— Вот уебки!

Они разговаривают еще минут пять, а потом Тина все-таки уходит. Рид не уверен, действительно ли ей нужно идти, потому что ее пустили ненадолго, или она просто чувствует себя неловко. Он тоже чувствует себя неловко, когда ему приходится врать ей, что он послушно лечится, а не “как обычно”. Удивительно, что ей не пожаловались.

И облегчение, когда дверь за ней закрывается, и больше не надо делать вид, что ему не больно и не плохо.

А ему, черт подери, очень больно и плохо, потому что он из-за собственной глупости пропустил как минимум два приема лекарств. И она же теперь не дает ему признать собственную неправоту.

Рид готовился умереть бесславной смертью, но пока как-то еще не умиралось. И он думал. О Тине, в основном. Как так вышло, что Тину Чэнь, в такие минуты обычно подобную разъяренному тигру, едва пустили, а хренову адскую жестянку — за милую душу? И еще неизвестно, сколько он тут просидел.

Одно из двух: или в этой больнице точно одни робоёбы, или… Что или, Гэвин додумывать не стал, потому что от этой мысли веяло лавкрафтовским ужасом и сердечным приступом.

Дверь снова открылась.

Да что же это такое, блядь.

— Я слышал, что вы препятствуете лечению, детектив Рид.

Вот теперь он точно умрет. Совершенно точно.  
— От кого же это ты такое слышал, ебаная ты жестянка? — обреченно спросил Рид, зажмурившись и уже заранее откуда-то зная, что проиграл эту битву.

— Не раскрываю своих источников.

Жестянка садится на кровать, на Тинино место — за что заслуживает еще одну порцию ридовской ненависти, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще больше — и зачем-то лезет к протезу. У Гэвина хватает сил только поднять руку. Его протест подавлен в самом зародыше: Девятисотый попросту прижимает руку к кровати, а потом осматривает плечо. Безжалостно надавливает, наверняка замечая, как от этого дергается Рид. Зачем-то еще и залезает пальцем в рот. Рид не спрашивает, потому что, во-первых, некоторые вещи лучше не знать, а во-вторых…

А во-вторых, сил у него совершенно не осталось.

— Вам немедленно нужна медицинская помощь, детектив Рид. И никаких возражений.

Да уж какие тут, блядь, возражения.

Отсутствие реакции жестянка, очевидно, воспринимает как согласие и сваливает. Чтобы почти тут же вернуться с проклятой Эллен, которая и теперь подходит к нему крайне осторожно.

После Рид переживает несколько одних из самых ужасных минут в своей жизни, наполненных болью и бессильной злобой: мало того, что в нем ковыряется жестянка, так еще и вторая нагло на это пялится. И по его взгляду Гэвину сразу как-то становится понятно, что лучше не выкидывать никаких фокусов.

Когда он, наконец, был обработан, накормлен таблетками и окончательно унижен, Эллен все так же молча ушла. Зато Ричард остался. Ну хоть больше на кровать не посягал, и то хорошо.

— Эй, мультиварка, — спросил Рид, когда обезболивающее начало действовать, что его немного примирило с действительностью. — Ты свалишь отсюда, наконец?  
— Нет.  
Гэвин даже повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на эту пластиковую рожу. Рожа буквально воплощала наглость и самоуверенность.  
— То есть как это — нет? Ты тут всю ночь сидеть собрался?  
— Основываясь на своих наблюдениях за вами за этот день, детектив Рид, я решил, что вы быстрее сможете вернуться к работе, если я буду находиться с вами постоянно. Так что да, можно сказать, что собрался.  
— Как будто Фаулер тебе разрешит тут торчать все время!  
— Я уже получил разрешение от капитана.  
— Уебок, — пробурчал Рид и отвернулся, не уточняя, кого он имеет в виду. 

Он не собирался спать в присутствии жестянки, но глаза закрывались сами собой. 

Что ж, может, он проиграл эту битву. Но не войну. И она начнется завтра.


	3. 10

Завтра встретило Рида не только войной, но еще и, как минимум, ядерной катастрофой. 

Права была когда-то эта самая катастрофа, говоря, что все мозги достались ему самому. Не то что бы Рид в этом когда-то сомневался, учитывая... всё, но сейчас, с трудом разлепив глаза и обнаружив в непосредственной близости от кровати знакомое колено в узких брюках, осознал это с пугающей, кристальной ясностью, вроде звона тех дурацких длинных колокольчиков, висевших на крыльце у его соседки. Саундтрек низкобюджетного фильма ужасов, в который превратилась его жизнь.

Всё сразу встало на свои места: и протез, и больница — определенно, только во вчерашнем бредовом состоянии он мог подумать, что Фаулеру вообще есть до него дело — и даже новая консерва неплохо вписывалась в концепцию жалкого раба, увязшего в паутине божественного замысла. Гэвин, впрочем, решил, что если появление этой машины смерти в участке — действительно дело рук Элайджи, то он станет братоубийцей. 

Кстати, насчет машины. 

На Рида вдруг разом навалились воспоминания о прошедшем дне, полном пластиковых унижений, и он дернулся в попытке если не встать, то хотя бы приподняться и посмотреть, не исчез ли этот консервный ужас из его жизни, а вместе с ним и все то, что сейчас казалось очень, очень плохим сном.  
К сожалению, для этой затеи требовались хотя бы две рабочие руки. Рид, так и не завершив свой нелепый маневр, который принёс ему только боль в плече, упал лицом в подушку и тут же взвыл: обожженное лицо не выдержало даже такого столкновения. 

— Осторожнее, Гэвин, — своим привычным тоном буддийского монаха, созерцающего мучения брата с той же безмятежностью, что и полет бабочки, откуда-то сверху сказал Элайджа.  
Гэвин сказал о нем пару очень нелестных слов, но их услышала только подушка, в которой он до сих пор лежал.  
Вторую попытку подняться начинать даже не хотелось. За Рида её начали пластиковые руки, потянув его вверх.  
— Бля, а я так надеялся, что ты был кошмарным сном, — вздохнул Рид, пока чертова жестянка его переворачивала.  
— Если вас беспокоят кошмары, детектив Рид, вам стоит сообщить об этом лечащему врачу.  
Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и наконец посмотрел на Элайджу, нехотя и недовольно. Было бы неплохо, если бы он тоже был всего лишь кошмарным сном, но нет, вот он: во плоти и во всем своем глянцево-обложечном великолепии, усугубленном падающими из окна солнечными лучами. Что-то в его идеально прямой спине беспокоит Рида, но мысль ускользает, оставляя неприятный привкус на языке. Ну или это виноваты лекарства, несоблюдение базовой гигиены и снова подкрадывающееся обезвоживание, он не уверен. 

Гэвин ударяет ногой по до сих чересчур близко стоящему к кровати Девятисотому, рассчитывая на то, что тот упадет или хотя бы пошатнется, как все нормальные жестянки. Если они вообще могут такими быть.  
Очевидно, "нормальный" — это не про Девятисотого, потому что он остается стоять на месте. Только слегка поднимает брови в холодном удивлении, отчего Гэвину немедленно хочется раскатать эту тварь асфальтоукладчиком. Как минимум. 

— Этот монстр — твоих рук дело? — Рид снова поворачивается к Элайдже, еще более недовольный, чем раньше.  
— Гэвин, мы не виделись несколько лет, и это всё, что ты мне хо...  
— Твоих, блядь, или нет?  
Камски разводит руками и улыбается ещё безмятежнее обычного. — В каком-то смысле они все — моих рук дело, Гэвин. И Ричард не монстр. Я бы даже сказал, что он — венец творения на данный момент. Ох, Гэвин, ты бы знал, какие там сенсоры, какая сложная программа...  
— Хуичард, — отрезает Рид. — Заткнись. 

Слушать восторженные речи Элайджи про своих любимых уродцев ему хочется меньше всего. К счастью, его светящаяся рожа тут же тухнет, уступая место какой-то... сочувственной, что ли. Тоже тошно, но сойдет. 

Рид молчит, пялясь в одеяло. С одной стороны Девятисотый, с другой — Элайджа, и ни на одну из этих морд он смотреть не хочет. На глаза, правда, попадается протез, всё такой же чужеродный, на который тоже смотреть не хочется, но сейчас это меньшее из зол. Гэвин пытается им пошевелить — пошевелить своей, черт подери, рукой — но результат всё тот же, что и раньше. Нулевой.

— Вот эту хуйню, я так понимаю, тоже ты слепил, — Гэвин обхватывает запястье протеза и поднимает его, как поднимал бы протухшую рыбину (если бы ему это вообще зачем-то понадобилось).  
— Не своими руками, если ты это имеешь в виду.  
— Мне похуй, чьими. Твой очередной пластиковый выродок не работает, Эл. И будь добр напрячь свои гениальные мозги и что-нибудь сделать с этим.  
— Он не будет работать сию же секунду, Гэвин. Особенно... Особенно пока ты настолько ненавидишь всё, что я делаю. Вам нужно время, чтобы срастись, понимаешь?  
— Ясно, ты слепил хуйню и ещё и бредишь. Какая разница, как я к этому куску пластика отношусь?

Перед глазами у Гэвина встаёт малоприятное зрелище собственного плеча, и он вздыхает. Небольшая доля правды в словах Элайджи, наверное, всё же есть.

— Короче, если эта херь не заработает, когда всё заживет, то я тебя и одной рукой задушу, так и знай. 

Лицо у Камски в этот момент абсолютно нечитаемое, и Риду оно напоминает чертовых андроидов. Вот уж воистину, по образу и подобию.  
— Как скажешь, Гэвин, — смиренно кивает Элайджа, но смотрит при этом почему-то не на него, а на своё сраное подобие, которое тут же моргает в ответ жёлтым светодиодом. По крайней мере, Гэвину в этом видится именно диалог. Диалог, которого он не понимает, и это Рида бесит похлеще неработающей руки, тошнотворного братца и кошмарной жестянки, вместе взятых. Рид ненавидел что-то не понимать.  
Это чувствовать себя лишним ему не впервой. 

— Вы мне дышать мешаете оба, — говорит он, чувствуя, как внутри плещется ярость.  
— Если у вас проявляются какие-то побочные симптомы, детектив... — предсказуемо начинает пластиковое чудовище, стоящее рядом. Рид даже не успевает сказать ему заткнуться, потому что Элайдже хватает только улыбнуться и покачать головой.  
— Мой дорогой брат просто хочет, чтобы мы ушли, Ричард.  
— Что, консерва, сарказм в тебя не загрузили?

“Консерва” смотрит прямо на него, как-то непонятно дергая ртом, и Риду становится несколько не по себе от этого вымораживающего душу взгляда. Ладно, чего уж там, сильно не по себе. Он даже почти забывает и «дорогого брата», за которого, по-хорошему, надавать бы Элайдже по морде, и что вообще злился, за своим нервным ёрзаньем.  
— Сарказм не входит в мои основные функции, детектив Рид. Но чем дольше я взаимодействую с людьми, тем выше шанс, что у меня разовьётся нечто подобное, — наконец решает изречь Девятисотый. Рид почти уверен, что он оценивал, достоин ли жалкий смертный ответа.  
И уж точно он уверен, что за вот это внезапно появившееся восторженное выражение лица ему хочется врезать Элайдже ещё больше, чем за «дорогого брата».  
— Сбавь обороты, Эл, а то ты как влюблённая четырнадцатилетка. Того и гляди, стул промочишь насквозь. 

Камски предсказуемо хмурится, отчего Рид немедленно чувствует гадкую мелочную радость, и снова почему-то смотрит не на него, а на Девятисотого. Это уже начинает серьезно раздражать. 

— Это ревность, Гэвин? Предпочитаешь, чтобы внимание было направлено на тебя?  
— Сдалось мне твоё внимание. Тебя сюда никто не звал, если ты не забыл.  
— А когда-то ты очень стремился его заполучить. Помнишь, когда нам было лет по шесть? Ты таскался за мной, как собака, потому что отцу было не до тебя, моей матери — тем более, — Элайджа чуть наклоняется вперёд, явно оживившись. Проблема в том, что сидит он вне зоны досягаемости — с правой стороны. И пока Гэвин думает, стоит ли хотя бы пнуть Элайджу, чтобы тот слетел на пол и заткнулся, тот продолжает.  
— Знаешь, как смотрят брошенные собаки? У тебя был точно такой же взгляд.  
— Что на тебя вообще нашло? С каких пор ты стесняешься своих пристрастий, Эл? Немного поздновато для человека, который сделал себе пластиковый гарем, не находишь?  
Камски его словно и не слышит, что напрягает Рида ещё больше. Раньше он за своих обожаемых Хлой готов был глотку порвать.

— Ты, собственно, и был брошенной собакой, Гэвин, и я надеялся, что хоть кому-то ты будешь нужен хотя бы взрослым, но смотри-ка, кроме меня к тебе и не пришёл никто.  
Элайджа улыбается настолько снисходительно и всезнающе, что у Рида всё в глазах темнеет от ярости. Наорать бы на него. Объяснить, насколько он неправ. Что, вообще-то, приходила Тина. Но прежде, чем он вообще находит какие-то слова и раскрывает для них рот, Гэвин слышит новый, незнакомый пока ещё звук: удар пластика о пластик. 

Через секунду он уже обнаруживает протез в дюйме от лица Элайджи, слабо трепыхающийся в стальной хватке консервной клешни. Плечо ноет даже сквозь пелену обезболивающих, вторя отдаче от столкновения, но Рида сейчас волнует не это. Его волнует нечто такое, чему Рид не может подобрать описание, потому что описания этому ощущению человечеством ещё не придумано.

— Отпусти, тупой ты кусок пластика, — Гэвин тщетно пытается выдернуть протез, но тот снова перестал ему подчиняться и теперь безвольно висел в руке Девятисотого. Тот, впрочем, даже не реагирует — Гэвин, очевидно, недостоин его внимания, когда в поле зрения есть Камски.  
— Спасибо, Ричард, — кивает Элайджа и встаёт. — Мне жаль, что пришлось тебя до этого довести, Гэвин, но, как видишь, я был прав. Проблема у тебя вот здесь, а не там, где ты думаешь.  
Он дотрагивается до виска Гэвина прежде, чем тот успевает отдернуться, и выходит, не попрощавшись. 

Рид не сразу понимает, что Девятисотый его уже давно не держит — о чувствительности всего, что ниже плеча, и говорить не приходится. 

— Я не тупой, детектив Рид, и чем раньше вы это усвоите, тем будет лучше для нас обоих.  
Рид смотрит на него, и эти нахмуренные брови приводят его в полное замешательство.  
— Ты мне угрожаешь, что ли? Охуел?  
— Не угрожаю. Предупреждаю.  
В голосе жестянки при этом столько непонятно откуда берущегося холодного презрения, что Рид думает: лучше бы он угрожал.

Девятисотый придвигает протез поближе к Риду и садится на освободившееся место.  
— Предупреждаю заодно, что по сравнению с предыдущей моделью, абсолютно не справлявшейся со своим предназначением, во мне многое изменили и улучшили. И около половины этих изменений направлено на... минимизацию повреждений.  
Хмуриться он перестал, но Риду все равно было чертовски некомфортно от его взгляда. Коннор, конечно, регулярно бесил своей щенячестью, но хотя бы не вынимал душу двумя кусками льда.

— Проще говоря, детектив Рид, того деструктивного поведения по отношению к окружающим, которое вы стабильно показываете эти два дня, в свой адрес я не допущу.  
Рид аж задохнулся от такой вопиющей наглости.  
— И как же ты это сделаешь, интересно?  
— Учитывая ваше состояние, детектив Рид, мне и делать почти ничего не придётся.

Гэвин демонстративно фыркает, нашаривает на тумбочке телефон, надеясь, что Тина не забыла его зарядить — не забыла — и пытается наверстать упущенное. Упущенного, вообще-то, не так уж и много: Тинины селфи с котами в галерее, несколько “сообщение удалено” от Андерсона, несколько неловких пожеланий выздоровления от всех подряд, что удивительно, всякий спам и да. Новости. Ну хоть обошлось без имен и подробных деталей. Наверняка Элайджа постарался.

Отчасти он даже рад, что на чтение этого всего у него уходит в два, а может, и в три раза больше времени. Листать левой рукой неудобно, зато можно с чистой совестью сосредоточиться на этом непривычном занятии и игнорировать сверлящий его консервный взгляд.  
Гэвин даже заходит почитать комментарии к новостям про свою поджаренную задницу, прекрасно зная, что он там обнаружит разве что сожаление, что барбекю из копов не удалось, и с извращенным удовольствием смакует примерно сотню подобных высказываний. Всё лучше, чем разговаривать с венцом, мать его, творения.

Венец творения изучает его совершенно нечеловеческим неморгающим взглядом, но, к счастью, и это, и уже поднадоевшее ему чтение про соусы к свиным стейкам прерывает очередная больничная жестянка, которая со скоростью света ставит поднос с завтраком рядом с кроватью и исчезает за дверью.

— Смотри, тебя испугалась, — усмехается Гэвин и косится в сторону подноса. Опять каша. Желудок подсказывает, что это, вообще-то, не так уж и плохо, и Гэвин склонен с ним согласиться, потому что вообще-то жрать хочется даже несмотря на непроходящую тошноту. Даже кашу. Даже несладкую, как он успевает выяснить одну дрожащую в левой руке ложку спустя. Он бы сейчас убил за бургер с пивом, но что есть, то есть.  
— Я мог несколько перестараться вчера, — соглашается Ричард, и Рид разве что каким-то чудом не давится насмерть этой самой кашей, потому что воображение услужливо подсовывает картины стараний Девятисотого, после которых от него шарахаются даже пластиковые собратья.  
— Вообще-то я пошутил.  
— Зато я не шутил, — тон у него всё тот же презрительно-холодный, и от этого даже капельку поднявшееся настроение Гэвина снова улетает куда-то в преисподнюю. Он молча доедает свою несчастную кашу и снова утыкается в телефон, доставая Тину.  
Ему хочется пожаловаться и на сраного Девятисотого, и на Элайджу, ведущего себя ещё более ебланским образом, чем обычно — хотя, казалось бы, это уже невозможно — но это означало бы крайне неприятный для него разговор, который он собирался откладывать до пределов возможного.

Поэтому Гэвин снова спрашивает, как там коты, и, не глядя, удаляет очередной спам. Ох уж этот две тысячи тридцать восьмой со своими электронными Свидетелями Иеговы. Впрочем, Тина быстро присылает ему ещё кошачьих морд, и он почти забывает и про всю эту хрень, и про бесшумно наблюдающего за ним Девятисотого. Почти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я не умер, я пишу


End file.
